


The Anomaly Must Die

by Sorrowfulthread



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gazing Eye, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Introspection, Poetry???, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Speculation, The Gazing Eye as a hivemind of sorts, i guess?, just the Gazing Eye having a god complex and breaking down tbh, no beta we die like Xehanort, this fic was a mistake, tried to add other characters but I'm so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfulthread/pseuds/Sorrowfulthread
Summary: If it had to rip through the holes in the Anomaly’s mind, tear its body limb to limb, and scatter all the little pieces of its heart across all realms and all of time, until there were no islands or castles or lillies it could hide in, well, the Eye would consider it a mercy. If the Anomaly knew how much it had done, it would consider death a mercy, too.The Anomaly must die.AKA the Gazing Eye as a lovecraftian-ish hivemind thing, the fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Anomaly Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> My mind at 3 PM: If the Gazing Eye allows the Master to write in the Book of Prophecies, it must see what was meant to happen, aka, it must see fate. So what if the Gazing Eye literally could not see someone who defies fate, like, say, Sora?
> 
> Me for the next hour: wrITE wRITE WRITE

As the boy, Ventus, is being laid to rest, the Eye almost feels pity for him. There was a sense of familiarity when Xehanort first found him, like seeing an old friend again, though only one of those descriptors was accurate. A reminder of where the Eye was, and where it had started, and the future it would see.

Something happens, there, though the Eye cannot clearly see what it is. The Eye decides to let it rest for now, but it remembers it, this little patch of nonexistence, defined only by what remained around it, like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. The thing is new, he recognizes. Very new, and likewise... warm. Welcoming. Like a door that would spew forth darkness, the Eye thinks, reaching into the future. An anomaly, the Eye notes, but nothing of interest. 

The Anomaly appears again, however, even after Xehanort takes the boy to the Land of Departure. It hangs about Vanitas, too, though somewhat further away than from Ventus. Sometimes, the two eyes within Void Gear look away, lest it be consumed by the Anomaly.  
  
But that was it. The strange blind spots in its omniscience are just that: spots. Little illusions of the cosmos, no more impressive than making a rabbit appear out of a hat. Small. Inconsequential. 

The Eye dismisses them out of hand. Other anomalies have existed before, after all. The Fox from so long ago, tried to be one, only the harder she tried, the clearer her future became. The Virus had marginally more success, but from the moment the Eye passed into his hands from the Lost Master, it was all over. The Eye watched over the ruins of what was Daybreak Town, miraculously reforged into Scala Ad Caelum, until it too fell. History would repeat as it had been foretold in the book the Eye had helped to write. 

The Eye sees this again as he watches the poor vessel be overtaken by the scapegoat, Ventus and the Land of Departure be sealed away, and the poor master, the only key to them both, be trapped within the realm of darkness. Another fraction of the world of keyblade wielders crumbling away, making way for the future. 

This was peace. This was order. This was how the world was meant to be.

*** *** *** ***

The True Wielder of the Kingdom Key cries its anguish, too little, too late. The Eye does not care. It has dealt with many like this in the past, those who kicked and screamed against their destiny. Some of its most loyal followers once did so. Luxu was one, before he gave in and watched as Kingdom Hearts collected its due by. Ava was one, before she cloaked herself in darkness and danced her way into the future. Even the Master of Masters was one, before he learned the hard way the heavy hand of destiny, a sentiment that echoed into perpetuity. 

They were from the age of Fairy Tales, powerful, ancient, legends among legends. What chance does some pathetic child have against the tide of destiny? None, the Eye knew, and so he would lay the Door to Darkness at Ansem’s feet. 

The poor thing would be used as a vessel to bestow a King’s prize on a fool’s errand, to usher in an era of darkness before unseen. 

Yes, yes, it was all coming together. The brief blindness in Traverse Town was just like the Anomaly ten years ago. Short. Brief. Finally, the princesses’ hearts would complete the Keyhole, and the Door to Darkness would be opened. Darkness would prevail, and light would expire, like it had been for all these years—

The Eye twitches. 

The Eye cannot see. When it tries to connect to the Eyes placed within the future, the Eye only reaches into an absence. Not darkness, the Eye realized. An Abyss. Uncertainty rather than the certain future written in the Book. The first uncertain future the Eye had failed to see in years. An anomaly.

An anomaly… like the ones ten years ago. Except this time it was more than a presence. This anomaly— this anomaly was somehow changing reality itself.

This… this was not allowed to happen. 

The Eye decides then and there. The Anomaly must die. This… thing, this insect, that somehow shook the future to its will like a baby shook a rattle, it should have died with its Islands. 

*** *** *** ***

The anomaly persists. The Eye twitches again. This was why Xehanort was but a scapegoat. 

If you wanted something done right, you did it yourself. The Eye waits. The Anomaly cannot be everywhere at once, after all. The Eye will get its way one way or another.

The Anomaly must die. 

*** *** *** *** 

The Anomaly, by its very nature, was invisible to the Eye. It cannot see what flesh trappings it winds around itself, or the clearly lunatic mind that drove the Anomaly to do the things it did. Though perhaps that was for the best, the Eye muses, as surely both would likely be grotesquely malformed, having been torn apart and then put back together, still oozing bits of blood and memories from pores with no way to be filled.  
  
But what the Eye could see was that traitorous Kingdom Key, that, against all sanity and reason, chose the Anomaly. And keyblades, no matter how awkwardly and blasphemously they fit, were a reflection of the heart of their wielder.  
  
From that hated keyblade, the Eye came to one conclusion.  
  
The Anomaly could not be human, the Eye decided. Its light outshone the reality around it, ripping up endings and writing new ones into existence with no regard for precedents or traditions, yet in certain moments the Anomaly appeared not as light, but as darkness, darker than the very pits of the Abyss itself.  
  
No such duality could exist in one thing. The Wielder of Soul Eater and of Way to Dawn, his darkness and light coexisted, almost seamlessly wrapping around in each other as one in a tear jerking choir. This keyblade wielder willingly walked into the darkness, gazed into it, and embraced it with open arms. His acceptance brought his darkness to heel, because no darkness truly expected to ever be accepted. The Eye was wrong— ha! What a thought— when he considered the True Keyblade Wielder pathetic. No, the Eye was proud of Soul Eater and Way to Dawn for having chosen such a worthy and exceptional wielder— its creation always had such excellent tastes.  
  
But the Anomaly— that was different. The Anomaly hadn't walked into the darkness, it was plunged into it from above by desperation and determination and love, a deadly concoction that should have dissolved the Anomaly until there was nothing left of it. But then it was pulled forth, light injected back into it by a power equivalent to that of a seventh of Kingdom Hearts itself. Darkness was used to power and force, so it retreated, but it never gave in or gave up. It would slither along paths tread before and overtake the Anomaly the moment an opportunity showed, before it was shortly forced to retreat again.  
  
The Anomaly's situation was more analogous to that of Ventus and Vanitas, light and darkness so intense that they could be forcibly divorced, if at the great cost of immense pain. 

Darkness must prevail, light must expire, that is the way of things, the Eye knows. The Keyblades were dying, their once hundreds reduced to a mere fourteen, then six, then a mere two. Light would live on in the hearts of children, as would the keyblades, but eventually the last keyblade would die without a successor. There would be nothing left but the eye,Darkness would prevail and light would expire, one last time. 

Huh. Didn't the Eye first detect the Anomaly shortly after Ventus was left on those Islands? That was the moment the Anomaly became connected to Vanitas as well, wasn't it?   
  
The Eye had much to think about. Clearly, this anomaly would be persistent, but the Eye could wait. 

It had waited for years now, the Eye knew. It could wait a little longer. 

The Anomaly must die, after all. 

*** *** *** ***

At first, the Eye violently rejects any notion of the Anomaly becoming the scapegoat’s vessel. Not when the scapegoat was following in destiny’s steps like a babe followed a mother. Couldn’t he see that the Anomaly would ruin everything?

But then, it occurred to the Eye, maybe it wouldn’t. Plans were not something that came to the Eye. The Eye knew All, saw All, there was no need for such things. But the Anomaly had changed everything. All the more reason the Anomaly must die. 

And getting close to it, allowing the scapegoat to control it, just might kill the Anomaly once and for all.

It would be forced to fight those it had fought so long to see again, betray everyone it had ever made a promise to. It would cry as its heart was drowned out by that of the scapegoat, until it was cut down by those it once called its friends, if it did not use its last remaining moments of consciousness turn its blade against itself.

Yes, it would be perfect. For the first time since the Anomaly, the Eye could see the future clearly. The Anomaly would die. 

Maybe then, this nightmare would end, and the Eye would again find peace and order. 

*** *** *** ***

Poor End of Pain, the Eye thinks, feeling sympathy for the first time in centuries. To be wielded by something, anything like the Anomaly would be nothing short of torture. The Eye can feel its presence, flickering between existence and nonexistence, what should have been a new window into the world cut short altogether by the Anomaly. A phantom limb, in all sense of the word. 

The other keyblades were not like this. The eyes of other keyblades could, at least, see its surrounding outside of the Anomaly's terrible influence (which, unfortunately, seemed only to grow as time went on). End of Pain, though, floundered and flailed in its complete blindness. If eyes could weep, End of Pain's would. 

The Eye's resolve hardens. For all this pain the Anomaly has caused, there would be only one fitting punishment.

The Anomaly must die. 

*** *** *** **

The Anomaly was not brought under the scapegoat's control.

The Anomaly did not die.

The Anomaly must die.

*** *** *** ***

The Keyblade War should have been a moment of triumph for the Eye. The eleventh stroke on the doomsday clock, the last desperate cry of resistance, all futile poetry to the Eye. 

But still, there was something off, something that clung to the dust in the air and traced the cracks in the earth. At this moment, when it was most crucial that the Eye see All, the anomaly was there. That in itself wasn't too surprising. 

No, the Eye realizes. Not one Anomaly. Two.

If the Eye had a mouth, it would scream. It screams anyway, because, because— no. 

No.

If the Anomaly wanted this War against reality so much, then the Eye would bring it. It would tear down the foundations of all the pathetic worlds the Anomaly had blocked from the Eye, grind to dust all the hearts the Anomaly had ever touched, throw time and space and darkness and light and everything in between to end the Anomaly. 

The Anomaly must die.

*** *** *** ***

When the Demon Tide consumes the Guardians, the Eye sees something it has never seen before.

The Anomaly.

It is only for a fraction of a glimpse, hardly enough to commit anything to memory, but the Eye knows that the Anomaly was crying.

The surge of sheer joy it feels could drown empires, topple cliffs, and bury worlds. The Anomaly was seconds away from death in that moment, the Eye knows, but it spends those last seconds wishing it were. 

For a moment, everything is perfect. 

Then, everything unwinds. 

*** *** *** ***

The armor is gone. He who shook the earth with every step he took, metal gleaming red and gold through the years and through the dust was finally dead. Gone. 

Now all that was left was the Anomaly. 

The Anomaly must die. 

*** *** *** ***

The moment the Eye runs through the young princess of heart feels like a breath of fresh air. Like it has been trapped in a glass cage of unknowing and ignorance for too long, where the Eye never should have been, and the windy currents of order are finally flowing through. Like a child looking for its mother, the Eye tries to follow the current. 

But something lurks just behind it, fueled once by a childish determination to end a battle centuries in the making, now fueled by fear, regret, and above all else, anger. It is perhaps the one facet of the anomaly that is bearable to the Eye, for anger is familiar. It brings people to act in ways they could never have imagined, puppet strings all but given to the puppet master's hands, to be toyed and played with. And for all its abominable power, the Anomaly truly is no different. 

The future is as dark as Kingdom Hearts itself, as it was always meant to be. But even when the power of Kingdom Hearts has fallen to darkness, the Anomaly continues to shine. This, the Eye knows, like it knows the grief and anguish of all those who wielded it before this.

The Anomaly is still alive. The Anomaly must die.

*** *** *** ***

The Anomaly is everywhere, here in Scala Ad Caelum. It passes by, like crows in the dark, visible as a shape for the first time.

It looks… human. Young. It reminds the Eye of— well, many things. It reminds the Eye of a young girl who, while her breath was cut short, hurtled those closest to her towards an almost unbearable fate in her death. It reminds the Eye of a young boy, who, unlike the former, grew to be a weary and wrinkled master, unrecognizable from the goofy, cheerful, and loving child that died alongside the world he dwelled in.

Well, not all the way dead, the Eye muses. Scala ad Caelum was perfectly alive in the scapegoat’s memory, and now, it would reside in the Anomaly’s memory, too. 

But there would come a new age, where memory of things best long forgotten would serve no purpose because they would be forgotten. An age of darkness that would, by necessity and by nature, bring forth a new light.

And for that world to come, one thing had to be accomplished.

The Anomaly must die. 

*** *** *** ***

As No Name slams into the hard earth, the Eye sings its joy. The firm, red rocks on the Keyblade Graveyard, scars from the Keyblade Wars, were a comforting reminder of what was real, what was destiny. No matter what happened, it would all end here.

Here was peace. Here was order.

No Name sings, too, as it embraces its new master— no, its old master, merely reclaiming what was his after so long— and they welcome each other home. The Eye could not be happier for both of them.

The Eye could know that the lost master wanted the Anomaly dead as much as it did. 

And so it would be.

If it had to rip through the holes in the Anomaly’s mind, tear its body limb to limb, and scatter all the little pieces of its heart across all realms and all of time, until there were no islands or castles or lillies it could hide in, well, the Eye would consider it a mercy. If the Anomaly knew how much it had done, it would consider death a mercy, too. 

The Anomaly must die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhghhghgh wanted to add more (like how the Eye views Roxas & Xion & Namine) but I'm so lazy and I wanted to get it out into the world so... my god this was a mistake. 
> 
> Yes, End of Pain (the only keyblade Sora can wield with a Gazing eye and Riku) hates its existence.  
> how do you describe nonexistence? iDK I'm just pretentious


End file.
